Missy Through the Looking Glass
by CanadianWerewolfe
Summary: Missy can't believe whats happened to her: she's found herself in a new world, with new parents, a new school and perhaps a new love? RR plz!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi all! Thanks for clicking on my little story! Its the first one I've ever published, so I hope you like it! Please please **please** review after you finish reading, no flames! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Artemis Catherine Barstowe, called Missy, sighed, gazing longingly out her bay window at the quiet street below. She wished she could go out to hang with her friends, but her parents had grounded her indefinitely over the silliest little thing.

She had been at a friend's sleepover party, and of course they had spent the whole night up watching movies. Missy had known her parents didn't want her to watch movies with witchcraft in them, but all the other girls had told her how good Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was, so she had watched it anyway. She was fascinated by the movie, and couldn't stop thinking about it for days after the party. She wanted to watch the rest of the movies, and read the books, which had also been forbidden by her parents, who were very strict Christian people. Unfortunately, her fascination wasn't very well hidden, as her mother overheard her talking about it, which resulted in an hour and a half of yelling about the evils of witchcraft and the importance of obeying one's parents. And of course confinement to her room except for meals, school and church related activities.

"What a great way to spend your fifteenth birthday," Missy bemoaned as she stood up from her window seat. She flipped her long brown hair with natural white-blonde highlights over her shoulder, and looked down at the outfit she was wearing. "Well, just because no one will see me doesn't mean I can't dress up for my birthday," she decided, and opened the door to her overstuffed closet.

It took her quite a while to find the perfect outfit, but she finally emerged from the closet, outfit in hand. Missy pulled on a pair of  
tight black lo-rise pants, and pulled the strings of her thong up a little higher so they could clearly be seen above the waist of the  
pants. Next she changed into her favourite bright pink bra, which lifted her C-cup boobs up nicely, and pulled on an almost transparent  
low cut white baby doll tee with the words "I kissed your boyfriend on Spring Break" written across in baby blue. She loved this shirt  
because it showed off her cleavage very well, plus the writing matched the colour of her eyes when she was happy. She finished off the look with her stiletto heeled leather ankle boots.

Missy glanced up at the bock of her door to see how the whole outfit looked in her full length mirror, but in it, she didn't see herself.  
Instead of looking at the reflection of her room, somehow the mirror was showing some strange, but somehow familiar, office, and an old man with a long white beard sitting behind a desk. Confused, Missy walked closer, and the old man looked up. He smiled, and waved to her! Beginning to get a little frightened, she reached her hand out to touch the surface of the mirror, but instead of the glass meeting her  
hand, her hand passed through a liquid-like barrier into an unknown space beyond! Missy gasped in surprise and grabbed her hand back, but the old man in the mirror beckoned her forward. Prepared this time for the shock, Missy stepped forward, pressing her hand through the mirror, followed by her arm, shoulder, until she had passed entirely through her mirror into the room she had seen.

Looking around, she was completely stunned by what she saw. There were shelves upon shelves of books she'd never heard of, machines and gadgets whirling around as if by…magic. Then it hit her, where she'd seen this office before. This was from the Harry Potter movie! The books, the objects, even the portraits on the wall and the phoenix on its perch…this was the headmaster's office! And that meant the old man was… "Professor Dumbledore?" Missy wondered, only half-conscious that she had spoken out loud.

"Why yes, Artemis, but I'd rather like you to call me Dad," he replied with a smile, walking to enfold her in a big hug.

_A/N: Thanks again for reading and again, PLEASE REVIEW. I know this chapter is short, but I promise all the rest will be at least twice this length, and I want to get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chappie. Thanks in advance for reviewing! CanadianWerewolfe_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers, **girlsrule4ever** and **hilaro** You guys are awesome! I wanted to wait for more reviews, but heres the second chapter, longer than the last one, like I promised. **R & R PLEASE!**_

Chapter 2

Missy blinked a couple of times, not saying anything. Dumbledore released his hold on her and held her at arms length, looking her  
over. Seeing her dazed and confused expression, he said, "I guess I have some explaining to do…" She nodded automatically, and went along as he led her to an overstuffed armchair and sat her down.

Dumbledore walked around the desk and sat, keeping his eyes on her. He peered over his spectacles before beginning to speak. "You see, my dear, almost sixteen years ago a friend and I imbibed a bit too much firewhiskey and we got a bit carried away…needless to say, her pregnancy was a bit of a surprise, but neither of us were disappointed.

"The problem was, there was a war going on, and both of us were high profile warriors against an evil man bent on ruling the world. We  
decided, before you were born, that we would have to send you away, for your own protection. This became more important as I became witness to a prophecy which foretold the downfall of this evil lord at the hands of a child, and that child could have been you. We knew we must keep you safe above all else. So we sent you away, to a different world, a world where magic only existed in story books, a world where you could never be found.

"We had hoped that fifteen years would be long enough for the threat to pass, so we set up a mirror spell which would allow you to enter  
our world on your fifteenth birthday. And so you have!" he said with a smile, but he looked serious again in an instant. "Unfortunately,  
while Voldemort, the evil man, was defeated many years ago, he has again risen to power and we are on the eve of another great war. But you are here with both your mother and I at Hogwarts, which is probably the safest place in our world."

Dumbledore had finished speaking, and Missy was in a state of utter elation. Here were her real parents! And her real world! Everything  
she could have hoped for was somehow coming true. "So, I can stay here?" she asked, heart in her throat.

"Of course you can, my dear daughter!" Dumbledore said, a smile spreading across his face again. "It will be a bit of a challenge for  
you to catch up to the other students your age, but we can arrange private tutoring with the professors until you feel ready to join the  
classroom. I dare say you're too old to be sorted, so I shall arrange for you to have your own quarters, outside the house dormitories, but  
a young girl needs socialization. You'll have access to all the common rooms of all four houses, so that you can make friends and  
spend time with them. Does that sound like it will work for you?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"It sounds wonderful!" Missy squealed. She jumped out of her chair and ran around the desk, throwing her arms around her father's neck. "I just can't believe that I'm here, that this is all really happening!" Tears of joy began to run down her face, mirrored by the  
tears in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Come, my dear," he said wetly. "Let us go meet your mother."

Missy couldn't hold in her excitement as they walked through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her  
eyes drank in every detail of the walk up to the classroom where, her father had assured her, her mother would be. She was racking her  
brain, trying to figure out who her mother could be. Obviously, she was a teacher at Hogwarts, but that didn't necessarily mean she was a  
character from the movies, because new teachers arrived every year, and they hadn't made the movie of this year yet. Her heart began to  
pound as Dumbledore (she wasn't quite used to him being "Dad" yet) stopped at a classroom door and knocked. A muffled "Enter" could be heard through the thick wood, and he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Professor, I think there's someone here you'd like to see," Dumbledore said to the woman at the front of the room, as he stepped  
through the doorway. Missy followed behind him meekly, afraid to look up into the face of her mother.

"She's arrived, Albus?" she woman asked, and a murmur rose from the class, having never heard their professor refer to the Headmaster as anything but Professor Dumbledore within the school. Dumbledore nodded in answer to her question, and placed his hand on Missy's back, bringing her forward. She finally looked up to the front of the room and gasped.

Professor McGonagall was rushing towards her, and threw her arms around Missy in a tight hug. "Oh, Artemis, you're finally here," she  
said through her tears. Missy began to cry tears of her own as she embraced her mother back.

"Mother?" she asked quietly through the tears. "You're truly my mother?"

McGonagall nodded, caressing Missy's face. "Yes, darling, I am. And I've been waiting for this day for fifteen years, I can't believe that  
you're finally here, home with us," she said with a fond look towards Dumbledore.

A polite cough sounded from the classroom, accompanied by a meek, "Professor?" McGonagall wiped the back of her hand across her face to get rid of the tears and turned back to her students. She looked at the girl who had spoken, a vaguely pretty girl with very large hair.

"I apologize for the interruption, children," Professor Dumbledore said, "but there has been a special arrival that I knew Professor  
McGonagall would not forgive me for delaying."

"Yes, yes, class is dismissed," McGonagall said distractedly, hugging Missy again. Most of the students filed out of the room, happy to  
have a free period, wondering who this new girl was. A few students stayed behind, obviously intent on finding out the answer to that very question. One was a handsome, tall, dark-haired boy with a distinctive scar on his forehead that made Missy gasp when she saw it.  
At her gasp, her parents turned to see the students who had stayed behind. "May I help you, Mister Potter?" her mother asked in a mildly  
amused voice, as if she had expected that he, if anyone, would stay behind. Harry Potter, as Missy knew he had to be, blushed crimson  
before beginning.

"Um, Professor, who is this girl?" he asked hesitantly.

"This, Mister Potter, is a special guest of mine. A very special guest," she said with a smile at Missy.

"Excuse me Professor, but didn't I hear her call you mother?" the bushy haired girl, who had to be Hermione Granger, asked.

McGonagall paused for a moment before sighing and admitting, "Yes, you may have, Miss Granger. This is my daughter, Artemis, who has been away in special protection for fifteen years now."

The three students who had stayed behind (Ron had of course stayed with Harry and Hermione) gasped. "Your daughter, really? I didn't  
think you were married," Ron questioned.

"One does not need to be married to produce children, Mister Weasley," Professor Dumbledore commented wryly with an arched eyebrow. Ron blushed as red as only a red-head could in embarrassment. "As it so happens, Artemis is my daughter as well."

"So, will she be joining the school?" Harry asked, once the shock of meeting the very beautiful daughter of his headmaster and  
Transfiguration professor wore off.

"All will be explained at supper tonight," McGonagall said. "Now let me have some time with my daughter." The trio exited in a dejected  
manner, all looking back at the new girl one last time, looks that were all returned. _'Wow, Harry sure is a cutie,'_ Missy thought,  
though she kept it to herself. Now was not the time to be discussing boys with her parents.

"Oh, Artemis, I am so glad you've finally arrived," her mother exclaimed, and once again hugged her tight. "There is so much to tell  
you, so much to catch up on. I know a lot of this is confusing and strange, I just hope you can adjust well."

"This is a dream come true, Mom," Missy answered. "I'm so happy to be here, it's all so new and exciting."

"Let us show you your quarters, Artemis," Dumbledore suggested. "It will be more comfortable there and there are a few things to show  
you."

_A/N: Hope you liked this one as much as the last, or more, thats even better! PLEASE PLEASE review, it will make my day! The faster I get 10 reviews, the faster I'll post the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I give up on reviews. But I may as well post the rest of the story! I'll try and post a chapter every other day..._

Chapter 3

Mother, father and daughter all walked slowly to the eastern corridor of the fourth floor, where Dumbledore showed her how to open the door to her rooms by touching three stones in a pattern and pulling down on a wall sconce.

Missy was dazzled again when she walked into her new quarters. She couldn't believe how beautiful and luxurious it all was. The door opened into a sitting room, with a seating nook around a cozy fireplace and an office area with a large desk. The whole room was done up in a deep maroon with lilac and silver accents. Walking in, Missy looked up to see the very tall ceiling was enchanted like that of the Great Hall, to show the sky. There were candles everywhere for when the sun went down, and sconces on the walls for torches. Silently, Missy opened the door directly opposite the entrance to find her own private bathroom, with a small swimming pool sized bath, shower and separate alcove for the toilet. There was even a chaise lounge and corner mirror. This smaller room was also beautifully decorated, with white marble for floor, countertops and bath, and light blue walls and accents.

Through another door in the bathroom, Missy stepped into her bedroom, and gasped again. She was overwhelmed by the sumptuous surroundings. Her bedroom was huge, with a king size bed, a vanity table and mirror as well as a door that looked to open into the biggest walk-in closet Missy had ever seen. This room was decorated in the opposite of the sitting room, in mostly lilac and silver with maroon accents. She squealed and ran to the bed, jumping in a pile of down duvet and pillows. She looked to the door from the sitting room to see her parents in the doorway, watching her with wistful expressions. "Mom, Dad, this is all so amazing!" she cried.

"We have more to show you," her father replied, "out here in the other room." Missy obediently climbed off of the bed (which took some doing) and went into the other room. Dumbledore was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, and McGonagall was sitting on the couch. Missy joined her mother on the couch and waited expectantly for whatever her father had in store.

On a small side table were three long rectangular boxes, which Dumbledore indicated. "Mister Olivander, purveyor of the finest wands in the country, has sent along three wands for you to try out here, thus avoiding a trip outside Hogwarts to his shop. He's chosen the wands based on what he feels would most likely suit you, given your parents and your very short history in our world. If you'll just give each of them a wave…" he suggested.

Missy picked up the right-most box and opened it, removing the slender wand, flourishing it a bit. The torches on the walls all burst into flames reaching almost to the ceiling. Missy's mother quickly spoke a charm to stop them and removed the stick from her daughter's hand. "This one won't do," she commented, and handed Missy the next box. Missy felt a surge of familiarity with this wand, and sure enough, when she waved it, a lovely bit of sparkles and a soft glow emitted from the wand. She looked expectantly at her parents faces and they seemed pleased with the wand. It had a cherry wood handle, with an ash stem, and her father informed her that the core held tears from his phoenix, Fawkes, who had supplied the feathers for both Voldemort's and Harry's wands. Missy couldn't stop gazing at her new toy, and continued to wave it about, setting off sparkles of different colours.

"Artemis, there are some other things that we need to tell you about magic…and about yourself," McGonagall said seriously. Missy set down the wand and looked attentive. "There were some, well, some interesting circumstances surrounding your birth."

"Is this about that prophecy that Dad told me about, how I could be the kid who kills that Voldemort guy?" Missy asked. Her mother shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. You see, I am what is called an animagus, which means I can change into an animal at will, a cat. Since I have this unique talent, I was indispensable as a spy for the Order. It just so happened that when I went into labour with you, I was in cat form. I tried to safety, but I was unable to in time. You were born as a kitten, I'm afraid. You changed to a human form when I did, when I had brought you back to headquarters. So you are in a unique position, as you were born as animagus, rather than having to perform the complicated spell required for most people," her mother explained, rather quickly, as if she wanted to get this part over with as soon as possible.

"So, that means…I can change into a cat? Whenever I want?" Missy asked.

"Yes, you can, once you master the transformation technique. I don't want you to be scared of this, and if you like, you never have to transform at all," McGonagall said consolingly.

"Are you kidding?" Missy exclaimed. "This is so cool!"

Smiles broke across both her parents faces, they were obviously relieved. "We're so glad you feel that way," Dumbledore said.

"Well, we both have work to get back to, and you won't be starting your tutoring sessions until tomorrow, so I'll ask a couple of the prefects to show you around the castle," McGonagall said briskly, standing to leave. Dumbledore joined her, and they exited the room.

Missy wandered around her suite aimlessly, discovering all of the little details about the room. The bookshelves behind the desk were stocked with every school book for every year, and there seemed to be an unlimited supply of quills, ink and parchment in the drawers of the huge desk. The closet was another marvel, for it was not only stocked with school robes, but it also seemed to have a spell or something that filled the closet with whatever clothes her heart desired. The cabinet in the bathroom seemed to have a similar spell, being filled with every hair and makeup product Missy could think of. As she was exploring, the sound of a doorbell seemed to sound, and she walked to the door. Opening it, she found Hermione Granger standing with a tall boy with white blonde hair and a practiced smirk.

"Hello there, Artemis," Hermione greeted cheerfully. "Professor McGonagall sent Malfoy and me down to show you around the castle.

"Please, call me Missy," she replied, opening the door wider to invite the prefects in.

"Missy, is it? Well, what is it you did to earn a late entrance to the school and such fine _private_ quarters?" Malfoy, the blonde boy, asked rakishly, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"That's not why we're here, Malfoy," Hermione spat at him. "I'm sure if Professor McGonagall wanted you to know, she would have told you."

"Yes," Missy agreed. "Now, why don't we start the tour?"

The two prefects were very helpful in their quest to familiarize Missy with the school, even if they did continue to snap at each other. Hermione waited down the hall while Draco led Missy into the Slytherin common room for a quick tour, where he stayed as Missy rejoined Hermione.

"You two don't really get along, even though you're both prefects?" Missy asked as the two girls made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room. It was decided that Missy could seek out the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects on her own when she wanted entrance to their common rooms.

"Well, a lot of it is inter-house rivalry, but Malfoy's just an asshole in general," Hermione replied.

"But a cute asshole," Missy quipped.

"Quite, but his personality is so off-putting, his looks are completely lost on me," Hermione admitted. Both girls were giggling by the time they got through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. Some heads turned to see who was laughing, and many did double takes to catch another glimpse of the stranger walking in with Hermione.

"So this is the common room, that stair leads to the boys dorms, and this one here to the girls," Hermione explained quickly. "There's Harry and Ron, would you like to hang out for a bit before supper?"

Missy nodded and smiled at the two boys as she approached. "Hello again, I don't think I properly introduced myself earlier, I'm Missy," she said, sticking out her hand to Ron fist, who shook it briskly, then to Harry who held it a little longer that was entirely necessary. He smiled at her warmly, which made her a little giddy.

"And I don't think either of us were introduced. I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley," he said. Missy nodded, though she already knew this, and sat next to him on the comfortable couch. Hermione sat on the other side of him, next to the chair where Ron was sitting. On the table in front of the couch was a chess board and the ruins of a lovely set of pieces, which were putting themselves back together and helping the others find broken off limbs.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts, Missy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful. I just can't believe all this is happening to me. Just a few hours ago I was confined to my room for my birthday, and now suddenly I have discovered a whole new world," Missy gushed. "It's just all so amazing."

"So, how exactly did you come here?" Ron asked. "I mean, to Hogwarts and all."

"I walked through a mirror, actually," Missy said. At the other teen's chocked expressions, Missy explained how she was sent to the other dimension, as she was coming to think about it, and how she had arrived back in the Wizarding world. By the time she had finished explaining, it was time to head down to the Great Hall for supper.

While they were walking, Harry asked her if she would like to join them at the Gryffindor table for supper, and she accepted, provided her parents didn't have any other plans for her. She knew there was going to be some kind of explanation of her presence at the school, so people might be looking at her, and she didn't want to show preference right away to the Gryffindors, even though it was her mother's house. Straightening her clothes underneath the black robe she had thrown over them before the tour, she took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall.

_A/N: If you liked it, REVIEW! Please!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In all honesty, I wrote this story as an entry to a bad fic challenge. I had fun writing it, though, and recently realized I hadn't posted all of it. Here is the rest. Enjoy, and know that yeah, it's meant to be bad!

Much to Missy's relief, there was no big speech and minimal gawking from the masses of students that seemed to fill the Great Hall to its very ceiling. Professor Dumbledore merely said that there was a new student at the school under special circumstances and that she had her own quarters but was to be allowed access to all house common rooms. It still left a lot of questions unanswered for most of the student population, but at least no one would challenge her right to be there.

After supper was over, which she had enjoyed at the Gryffindor table with her new friends, her father asked her to follow him to the staff room to meet the other professors and arrange for her private tutoring. Missy was very scared to face all these professors, but she knew her parents would stand behind her. She greeted all of the teachers politely, thanking them for taking time out of their day to help her catch up on all she'd missed not having been at a magical school. Most of the professors were kind to her in return; sympathetic to her situation and willing to work with their schedules in order to give her adequate time to work on each course. It was decided that she didn't really need special time with Professor Binns, she would just do the assigned reading and assignments if he was willing to mark them and answer any questions she had. The other professors each gave up two free periods each week to work with her, in addition to assigning her work and testing her periodically. Her equivalency level in each course would be decided by the professor, and they would decide when she would be allowed to join the fifth year students in class.

The one professor who was not being particularly flexible or understanding was the Potions Master, Professor Snape. He refused to give up any of his free periods during the day, claiming he needed that time for other, 'more serious matters' than teaching someone who he obviously felt was beneath him to teach. He insisted that if she truly wished to learn the art of potion making, she could come for lessons after supper, giving up her own free time as well as taking up his. "I trust that a Muggle-raised child like yourself will have little talent for potion making, and we won't need to continue these lessons once you realize there's little use for them," Snape told her while her parents were discussing her schedule with Professor Flitwick.

Missy turned to him with an icy glare. "Actually, Professor _Snake_, I have always excelled at chemistry, a muggle science similar to your potion making, and should prove to be quite good at it. I hope you are ready to give up at least two nights a week, because I promise you, I will be joining the fifth year potions class in two months, tops," she shot back. Snape looked taken aback by her confidence, and walked out of the staff room without another word to anyone.

After thanking the remaining professors again, Missy returned to her room, ready to crack open the books in preparation for the lessons she had scheduled for the next day. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall where the entrance to her rooms was. She greeted him with a smile, which he returned silkily.

"Thought you might like to come spend a bit more time with the Slytherins tonight, since you seemed to be getting pretty cozy with Potty and his gang at supper. Wouldn't want them to be telling you all kinds of lies about us, without getting a chance to counter," he said without preamble. Not looking to see if she was following, he strode off in the direction of the dungeons. Slightly amused, Missy decided to humour him and caught up with a few quick steps.

They didn't speak during the walk to the Slytherin dorm, or when they entered the common room. Unlike before, now there were students around, some lounging and talking with their friends, others working at the large dark tables along the back wall. Missy followed Draco to a grouping of furniture that had several students that looked to be their age, and sat beside him on one of the couches. A dark haired girl gave her a dirty look when Draco casually rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her. Missy merely smiled.

"So, why'd you bring the new girl down, Drake?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Well, we don't want her getting too cozy with the Gryffindors, now do we? If she's a special student she shouldn't have to develop prejudices against anyone," Draco explained in a condescending manner. "And I've told you, Pansy, don't call me _Drake_."

Pansy looked mollified for a second, then sneered. "So you brought her down just so she wouldn't be partial to the _Gryffin-whores_?"

Draco shrugged. "Who said Slytherins can't reach out to their fellow student? Especially one as…_special_ as Missy here," he said, looking over at Missy in a way that sent delightful shivers down her spine and made Pansy pout even harder.

A boy sitting in an armchair close by spoke up, asking, "So what's your last name, then? Come from a good family? A _pure_ family, that is."

Missy sent him a cold glare, and replied, "I don't really see how that's any of your business, but yes, I do come from a good family. Better than yours, I'll wager."

The boy chucked, turning to Draco, and in a satirical joking manner, said, "Hear that, Malfoy? She's from a better family than mine." He turned a more serious gaze back to Missy, "So why won't you tell me your family's name then?"

"Leave off, Blaise," Draco said.

"Actually, I'm not really sure what my official last name is," Missy said at the same time, leaning forward to bring her face close to Blaise's. "I've recently found out that the people who raised me weren't my real parents, and my real parents and I haven't discussed what my legal name will be. So for now, I'll go by Artemis Catherine. I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I've muddled through all the personal issues as to what my name is." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the couch, and inadvertently, Draco's arm.

"Good for you, love," Draco said quietly in her ear. Louder, he said, "Well, since you all aren't being very inviting, I suppose I'll walk Missy back up to her room."

Neither Pansy nor Blaise objected as Draco helped Missy to stand and they walked out of the common room. "They're really not the bad sort," Draco apologised. "They're just…well, they're Slytherins, and that's kind of how Slytherins operate."

"You aren't operating like that," Missy commented slyly.

"Well, I have a slightly different goal than they do," he replied.

"Oh? And what is your goal? And what is theirs, for that matter?" she asked, with a coy glance at him as they walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Well, their goal is to test you out, to see if you are worthy to be associated with. I'm afraid you'll never be good enough for Pansy, though you might win Blaise over, once you reveal the mystery of your parentage," Draco clarified.

"So you believe me that I come from a good family?" Missy asked, surprised.

Draco shrugged. "I have no reason not to believe you, I guess. You say you come from a good family, then you come from a good family."

"And what about your goal?" she teased. "What is it you want from me?"

They had reached the spot where her door would open. Draco turned to her and braced one hand against the wall next to her head, essentially trapping her between the wall and his body. _'A rock and a hard placed indeed,_' Missy thought as her breathing quickened, and she risked meeting his eyes with her own, and became entranced. His own eyes were fixed on her lips, and his other hand came up to cup her cheek. "I don't know what exactly I want just yet," he said softly. "But it involves you. I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I figure it out."

With that, he pushed away from the wall, turned and walked back to the stairs. Missy was left breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest. "Wow," she breathed. "Good thing I don't have that inter-house rivalry to worry about."

She tapped the bricks and pulled on the sconce that would allow her entrance to her room. In a trance, she walked to the bedroom and flopped backwards onto the bed, sighing. She had just enough energy to change into her pjs, crawl under the covers, and hope that she wouldn't wake up back in her old bed before sleep claimed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully the canopy and curtains surrounding Missy's bed kept the early dawn sun from waking her, but the curtains drew themselves open once the sun had fully risen. She woke slowly, gradually taking in her surroundings and reminding herself of yesterday's event that led her to this situation. She sat up in bed with a smile, anxious to start her first day as a Hogwarts student, even if she wasn't studying in the normal manner.

After her shower, Missy dressed in the provided uniforms in her closet, though it hurt to do so. She had always expressed herself through her clothes, but she had to settle for rolling the skirt a little shorter and leaving the black tie loose around her neck for a little individuality. She decided to do ringlets in her hair for her first day, and having found a magical product called Hephaestus Hornsby's Spray-In Curls in a Can, the look was a breeze. Missy put shimmering silver and grey on her eyelids and used a colourless gloss on her lips, finishing the look with a touch of blush and a swipe of mascara. Having pronounced herself fit for company, she threw a black robe on and headed down for breakfast.

The Great Hall was relatively empty when she arrived, apparently the school schedule was already beginning to wear on the students and they were sleeping through breakfast for those extra 20 minutes of rest. Her mother was sitting at the staff table, and beckoned her over, inviting her to sit in the headmaster's chair since there weren't many people around. Conveniently, her first class of the day was transfiguration with her mother, so they walked to her empty classroom once they had finished both their meals and a nice long chat over two extra cups of tea.

"Now, normally, I would start you with beginners lessons, but I think it is important that you learn and become comfortable with your transformation first," McGonagall explained, having shifted from "mother mode" into her more usual professor's demeanour. Missy was delighted she said this, as she had been hoping to try out her cat form as soon as possible. "The only way I can really explain the feeling of the transformation is that it feels like you're jumping feet first into the form, as the cat form starts at your feet and works its way up your body. The first few times, you might actually try jumping, just a little, to get the feel of it," Professor McGonagall explained.

"So I just…jump, and I turn into a cat?" Missy asked, unconvinced.

Her mother shook her head. "Well, no. You have to concentrate on the cat, on what it feels like in cat form. That's why it is so difficult to do the first few times; you are not familiar with the feel of the animal. All I can tell you is that a cat sees everything from its level, and from its own size. That means everything seems bigger, and you feel much shorter. And everything is in black and white, of course," she added. She tapped her fingers on the table in front of her, trying to think of more tips for her daughter. "The feeling of claws is like…like having extra long sharp fingernails, they click on everything. Your nose becomes extra sensitive, and you will be overwhelmed at first by all the smells. I can't really think of much more to tell you, you'll have to experience it for yourself before you truly know what I'm talking about."

Missy drew a deep breath, and closed her eyes, concentrating on everything her mother had told her about cat form. She tensed up her muscles, hopped forward a little, opened her eyes…and saw nothing different. She sighed in disappointment. Her mother chuckled. "Well, no one gets in on the first try, dear. And most animagi are much older than you are before they can even attempt the spell, so don't be too hard on yourself. We'll just try again," McGonagall comforted.

They spent the rest of the period trying to get Missy into the mind of a cat. By the end of the day she had managed to transform her bottom half, but had panicked half way through and pulled out.

"My dear daughter, you're much further along than we could have ever hoped for!" her mother told her. "I'm sure with a little practice it will come easily, but don't practice on your own. Only try this under my supervision until you get it right, in case something goes wrong and you need help." Kissing Missy on the forehead lightly, she waved a goodbye as Missy walked away to her next class.

Missy only had two other classes that day, her first Charms lesson and a very interesting hour of drinking tea and trying to see shapes in a foggy glass ball with Professor Trelawney. She stopped by the History of Magic classroom to pick up a reading list just before the fifth year Hufflepuff/Gryffindor class got underway. She waved to Hermione and Ron as they entered, and bounced over to talk with them before class started.

"Hey there, how's your first day going?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"It's going okay. I haven't really started the Transfiguration material, because my Mom wanted me to get another skill down first, but that will take a while. I managed to get a feather to blow up in Professor Flitwick's face, but he said it had happened before, which was a relief. And Professor Trelawney is…" she trailed off, trying to find an appropriate term.

"A loon?" came a suggestion from behind her. Missy whipped around to see Harry standing behind her with a wide grin.

"I was going to say _unique_, but loony pretty much sums her up," Missy confirmed with a laugh.

"When's your first class with Snape?" Ron asked.

"Well, he won't give me any time during regular class hours, so I'll have to go visiting the dungeons two evenings a week after supper. But that doesn't start until next week, since he wanted some time to 'prepare'," she replied.

"Missy, how did you get your hair to do that?" Hermione asked quietly when the boys walked a short distance away to some empty chairs. "I try to get my hair to behave into nice curls like that, but it's obstinate," she complained, gesturing to the poof on her head.

"Oh, I have this great Spray In stuff…Actually, what are you doing this evening?" Missy asked suddenly.

"I was planning on studying for O.W.L.s…." Hermione trailed off when Missy began shaking her head.

"Not anymore. O.W.L.s aren't for months, and plus, you've got to be nice to the new girl right? Help her have fun here at school?" Missy teased.

"Well…I suppose I could take one night off from studying. What is it you've got in mind?" Hermione asked, curious.

"You'll see. It has something to do with the amazing bathroom and even more amazing closet I have. And it might have something to do with a certain red haired gentleman who needs a wakeup call about a certain pretty best friend of his…" Missy joked.

"Missy!" Hermione gasped, but her blush gave her away.

"Oh, come on! You know it'll be fun, and if someone starts to see you in a different light, so be it. Plus, I _must_ tell you about what happened last night after supper," Missy replied.

"Ooh, what happened? With the professors, you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, a certain prefect stopped by my room after that meeting and it was _quite_ interesting," Missy said with a false coyness.

Both girls giggled, causing Ron and Harry to glance back at them. "What're you two planning?" Harry asked. "Good things are never in store when girls start giggling."

"Oh, just girl stuff," Hermione waved them off. "Class is starting, better head out," she told Missy when Professor Binns floated through the front of the room and began talking without any preamble.

"Okay, see you after supper," Missy whispered as she snuck out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Since she didn't have any more teachers to see, Missy spent most of the afternoon in the Library, which was conveniently located just down the hall from her quarters. She picked up the books from the History of Magic reading list that she didn't have in her small collection in her rooms, and headed back to her suite. She decided to start with the basics, and curled up on her couch with _Hogwarts: a History_ for the rest of the afternoon.

When it came time for supper, she headed down to the Great Hall. Draco waved her over to sit with him at the Slytherin table, but she smiled and shook her head, also fighting the temptation to sit with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Instead she sat with the Ravenclaw fifth year prefects, who were quite happy to discuss her course of studies with her. She noted that her father seemed pleased that she was rotating where she sat for meals.

Missy bid them a polite goodbye once the meal was finished, and walked over to join the Gryffindors at their table for dessert. They were enjoying detailing previous adventures for Missy when Draco walked over to the table. He boldly straddled the bench, next to Missy, though the second years in the other side scooted farther down the table. Harry and Ron elected to glare daggers at him as aloofly as they could muster

"So what are you up to now, Artemis?" he asked smoothly.

"I've got plans with a friend, why?" Missy asked.

"Ditch em, come hang out with me," Draco suggested.

Missy scoffed. "No, I've made plans, and I'll keep them. Maybe if you'd found me earlier in the day, I'd have been able to pencil you in," she recommended.

"Oh, playing hard to get, are we?" he commented with his signature smirk.

"I don't just play it, darling, I _am_ hard to get," she retorted, and turned to Hermione. "Shall we?" The two girls rose and stepped away from the table. "We'll probably be stopping by the common room later," Missy said to Harry and Ron. They nodded awkwardly, not sure how to deal with her apparent familiarity with Malfoy.

"We won't be stopping by yours," Hermione shot at Malfoy, who sneered and walked to join his house mates at their table.

The girls giggled over the minor confrontation as they walked up to Missy's room. "So what do you have planned?" Hermione asked as they entered the sitting room.

"Well, I was thinking, since I have all these beauty supplies and more clothes than I could ever think of wearing, we could have a little fun with a makeover," Missy explained.

Hermione looked discomfited. "Do you really think I need one? Am I so bad?" she asked quietly.

"No!" Missy burst out. "No, I don't think you need one, you're beautiful as you are. But Ron has seen you as you are for the last four years, and since he's a boy, he needs to be shocked into realizing that you are the sultry sexpot you are. Plus, makeovers are just fun. And nothing is permanent; you can go back to this as soon as we're done if you want."

Hermione's smile had returned, and she nodded. "Okay, lets do it!" she said confidently, though Missy's mischievous grin made her a little apprehensive.

They worked on her hair first. After washing it in the sink, Missy used some charmed scissors to taper the hair around her face, and to add some layers. She then worked a smoothing serum through Hermione's wild locks, and blew the hair dry while combing it with a large round brush. The effect was startling, Hermione's hair fell nearly straight, only curling in a little at the ends, and framed her face beautifully. They brushed her bangs across her forehead and Hermione charmed them to grow a couple of inches, so they hung down over her left eye artfully. Missy applied wizarding hair mascara that turned the touched strands blonde until you washed it out, but unlike its Muggle counterpart, it looked natural. Hermione was beaming. She knew she didn't have the time to do this kind of style every day, but she was amazed it had worked so well on her rebellious hair.

Next Missy applied Hermione's makeup with a practiced hand. Nothing too dramatic, just some blush, a pink wet-shine lip gloss and some shimmering gold eyeshadow to accentuate her eyes. To define Hermione's eyes even better, Missy used a brown liquid liner on upper and lower lids, making her brown eyes pop out of her face.

"What do you think?" Missy asked as she spun Hermione around to look in the mirror.

"I love it!" the other girl squealed. "I know you didn't put much makeup on me, but I look so different!"

"There's nothing there that wasn't there before, I just played certain parts up," Missy explained modestly. "Now, its time to play dress up."

Hermione gasped in shock to see Missy's enchanted closet. "This is amazing! I think there is every article of clothing ever designed in here!" she amazed.

"Well, it seems to change every time I walk in here, so I figure it's somehow spelled to fill with whatever I want. And at the moment, what I want is lots and lots of choices," Missy explained.

They walked further back into the depths of the seemingly endless rows of clothes, stopping every few feet when something caught their eye. They both played around with different looks, from floor length dresses to shorts and t-shirts.

"I think, for our goal tonight, we need to go a little…wild," Missy suggested. Hermione nodded in agreement, and they started looking seriously for specific outfits.

"I've got it!" Missy exclaimed, pulling a couple articles of clothing off the rack in front of her and holding them to Hermione's body. The other girl looked sceptical, asking, "Are you sure?"

"Totally sure. This will knock their socks off," she assured her friend. "So just pull this on, oh don't pull it up like that! You got the goods, show em off! And I have the perfect shoes to go with this…"

*~*~*~*~*

Most people did a double take when they saw the two girls walk into the Gryffindor common room, but they had to tap Harry and Ron on the shoulders in order to get their attention. But once they got their attention, they held it quite exclusively. A pair of brown eyes and one of green widened very quickly, and the jaws dropped in almost comical synchronization.

To say the girls looked stunning would be an understatement. Hermione wore a very, very short blue plaid mini-skirt, and a white top with the words 'Blondes tease; Brunettes please" emblazoned across the front. On her feet were a pair of knee high lace up combat boots, and combined with her new hair and make-up, if Ron didn't realize what a beautiful girl she was, he was beyond saving.

Missy's skirt was, if possible, even shorter than Hermione's in red instead of blue, and she wore similar boots. Her top, though, was a low cut black fishnet crop top through which you could see her red bra to match the skirt. Her entire abdomen was bare, and she drew attention to the area by dangling a silver belly chain through her bellybutton ring. She had gone full punk with her hairstyle, pulling it into a bun at the back of her head, leaving sections sticking up and out. Hermione had helped her charm her natural highlights red, to match the skirt and bra she wore. Bright red lips and black liner on her eyes finished the sexy look.

"So," Missy asked. "You guys wanna come on a walk with us?" Both boys nodded mutely and stood to follow the girls out of the room. All other eyes in the room were trained on their departure, and once the portrait door swung shut, the strange silence was broken by a sudden burst of chattering.

The four teens wandered aimlessly out onto the grounds, having basically broken into pairs early on. Ron stared at Hermione while she chattered nervously at him, but he was obviously entranced by her new look.

"So what do you think?" Missy asked, leaving the question open as to what she wanted Harry's thoughts on.

"I think Ron won't be able to speak for a week," he joked back, sneaking longing glances at her from the corner of his eye as he tried to look like he was watching the path ahead of him.

"Oh, he doesn't really need to talk that much anyway," Missy assured him. "Just enough to ask 'Please date kiss now'" she said, imitating Ron speaking roughly in monosyllabic ideas, rather than being able to form full sentences. Harry laughed at that.

"Well, who knows when I'll be able to form a complete thought again, you've completely knocked my socks off," he complimented.

"You seem to be forming sentences quite well at the moment," Missy pointed out, faking a pout.

"Okay, who knows when I'll be able to form a complete thought that doesn't involve you and sex," Harry blurted.

"Harry Potter, I barely know you!" Missy objected.

"No! Not that I think you'll have sex with me! I mean, I wish you would, but…Oh, that's not what I mean either. I meant no disrespect," he apologized quickly. "You just look incredibly beautiful and sexy and I _am_ a fifteen year old boy, so its not like sex is far from my thoughts anyway…"

Missy decided to take pity on him, stopping his ramblings by saying, "You're just digging yourself in deeper, Potter."

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said. Well, I didn't mean it the way it came out," Harry explained.

"Apology accepted," Missy told him.

"Thank you," he replied. They walked in silence for a bit, contemplating the couple in front of them.

"Do you think he's realized she's a girl yet?" Missy asked, trying to break the quiet.

"Oh, I think he's always known she's a girl," Harry said. "This just might push him into realizing that she knows he's a boy."

"Ah young lovers," Missy sighed dramatically, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead and artfully falling into Harry's arms in an imitation of old movies.

Harry unfortunately was not as artful in his attempt to catch her. He stumbled over his own two feet and brought both himself and Missy falling to the ground. Ron and Hermione didn't even notice them fall of hear the giggling that erupted from them.

"Well, note to self, don't faint on Potter again," Missy joked.

"Hey, faint all you want, just give me some warning. I'm used to catching things, but I' not always the most coordinated about it," he returned. He was kneeling on the ground, Missy having ended up with her head in his lap. She moved to sit up and braced herself on her elbows. This brought their faces closer together, and they both realized it at the same time. Their eyes locked onto each others, then on the other's lips. Harry licked his nervously and hoarsely said, "Please date kiss now?"

Missy smiled at his quoting of their earlier conversation, but shook her head gently. "Date, not yet. But kiss…" she whispered as she reached up one arm to pull his head to hers. Their lips met briefly before she pulled away, but he lowered his head to hers and they met again, and once more. They were both breathing hard by the time they pulled apart. Both got shy at the same time, and a scramble to stand up ensued.

"BettercatchuptoRonandHermione," Harry mumbled, and Missy nodded her agreement as they jogged to catch up to the other couple in front of the doors back into the castle.

From a window in a tower far above the children, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore watched the interaction. "Ah, young lovers," McGonagall sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Missy tried to put the awkward memories of the last night's kiss out of her mind as she went through her lessons the next day. She desperately tried to concentrate on all of the new material she was learning, but that moment when her lips met Harry's continued to flash behind her eyes whenever she wasn't actively not thinking about it. She knew she would have to snap out of it before tonight; Professor Snape would not be happy if she was constantly distracted during their first lesson. She finally got a chance to talk to Harry right after lunch, he had lingered near where she had eaten with a Hufflepuff seventh year until she had finished.

"Uh, hi Missy," he mumbled, seeming to find the floor near his shoes very interesting.

"Listen, Harry, about what happened last night," she started.

"Yeah? What about it?" Harry asked quickly, his head snapping up in attention.

"Well, it's just… This is a new situation for me, and as much as I enjoyed our kiss, and I did, I just don't want to be…tied down," Missy explained. Harry tried to show no reaction, but his eyes conveyed his disappointment when he looked up at her as he bid her a hasty goodbye and shuffled out of the Hall.

Missy sighed as she watched him leave, she hated to do that to him, because he really was a nice guy, but she hardly knew him and there were lots of other boys around. She had to hurt him a little now to save him being hurt more later. Besides, it's not as it she had denied any possibility of a relationship of some sort in the future. And she wasn't going to stop kissing him or anything, cause that had been a really nice kiss.

She felt better as she went about the rest of her day, being able to concentrate on what she was learning better. But she was still distracted enough not to notice Draco Malfoy approaching her at supper until he was right next to her.

"Hello there, Artemis," he greeted, whispering huskily into her ear. Missy jumped at the sound of his voice and let out a small squeak. Draco chuckled at her surprise. "Sorry there, didn't mean to scare you," he apologized lightly.

"No, you just…startled me," Missy said once she was able to speak again.

"Well, I happen to be Professor Snape's student aide, and he's asked me to lead you down to the classroom for your first lesson tonight," he explained.

"I do know where the classroom is, I don't need a guide," Missy retorted, a little offended that Professor Snape thought she needed assistance in locating a very well known classroom. She stood and made for the exit. "I need to stop by my room for supplies anyway, so I will just meet you down there…"

Draco's hand on her arm stopped her, both physically and verbally. "It's alright, there are all the supplies you need in the dungeon," he murmured. "And it was me who asked Professor Snape if I could escort you down for your lesson. I need to do some work down there myself, plus, I wanted to spend more time with you."

His comment made Missy blush, but she followed him out of the Hall and down to the dark dungeons of the castle. He led her not to the normal Potions classroom where she would have expected to have her lessons, but to a small workroom a few doors down. There were two large wooden tables, each with a cauldron and assorted ingredients.

Just as she was looking over the ingredients on the table Draco had indicated was hers, Professor Snape breezed in through a small door on the west wall, which seemed to lead to his office. "I see you've found the room fine," he said to her, with a sideways glare at Draco. "The instructions for the first potion are on the parchment there," he said, indicating a roll of paper beside the cauldron, "They shouldn't be too hard for you to follow I hope. If you have any questions, ask Draco here. I'll be in my office if you happen to melt any limbs off." With that he strode back through the door and it slammed shut behind him.

"What'd you do to piss Professor Snape off so soon?" Draco asked.

"He thinks that since I was Muggle raised, I won't have any talent for Potions," Missy explained, looking over the parchment. She didn't comment on his lack of response to this revelation. Looking over the items on her table, she asked, "The parsley looking one is the Stagswort, right?"

Draco nodded, but still said nothing as he worked on his own potion, which was a strange violet orange colour. Missy ignored his silence as she started the preparations for her own potion, which she recognized from her textbook as a rather advanced potion to start out on. She got to a point where the mixture needed to simmer for four and three-quarter minutes, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"You didn't know I was Muggle raised, did you?" she asked quietly.

"Never crossed my mind," Draco admitted. "You seemed natural to this world, and Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to know you."

Missy chuckled at this. "Of course they know me, they're my parents," she explained.

The speed at which Draco's head shot up was credit to his position as the house Seeker. "Your parents?" he asked, incredulous. When Missy nodded, Draco's head fell back down. "Don't tell me those two…Aww, I so didn't need that image," he complained.

Missy giggled again, and then added the correct amount of powdered unicorn hair to the brew in her cauldron. "Apparently there was a lot of firewhiskey involved, if that helps," she comforted.

"Now _I'm_ in need of a lot of firewhiskey," he muttered.

They worked on silence for a few minutes again, both needing to concentrate on their work at the moment. Finally, Draco spoke again.

"So, if they're your parents, why were you Muggle raised?" he queried.

"They sent me to this other dimension to protect me from Voldemort," Missy replied. "It was a world where magic didn't even exist like it does for Muggles here. I learned about Hogwarts and all from a book series."

"We're a book series?" he responded. "Am I in them?" At Missy's nod, he asked, "Am I the main character?"

Missy grimaced at his question. "Actually, the books, and movies, are all about Harry. They're even titled as such, every one starts with _Harry Potter and…_" she said.

Draco let out an outraged yelp. "That bastard steals everything! It's all about him, Harry Harry Harry. I can't stand him," he blustered.

They lapsed into silence again, Draco fuming and Missy worrying. Missy finally spoke up again. "So, you don't hate me for bring Muggle raised?" she asked.

"Well, no. I hate that you were raised in a world where Harry freakin' Potter is the star instead of me, but I don't hate you," he said. "The anti-Muggle stuff, it's mostly for show. It's more my Dad's thing, but if I don't keep up with the pretence here at school, Crabbe and Goyle will tell their Daddies and I'll get in trouble."

Missy's potion had turned a semi-opaque electric blue, which is what it was supposed to so, according to the parchment. She had Draco take a look at it, and at his appreciative grunt, she knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"What is it?" Snape asked, annoyed.

"I've finished, sir," Missy said respectfully. Snape looked surprised, but told her to put a sample in a vial and leave it on the table after she's cleaned up.

"I'll walk you back to your room," Draco offered as he tidied up his workspace as well.

"I don't need a bodyguard," Missy joked.

"I know," was all Draco said in response. They spoke little during the walk up five levels, and only when they reached her room did Draco look straight at her.

"I think I know what it is I want," he told her, answering her question from a couple nights before, as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Apparently I really missed writing this! I know its a short chapter, but it seemed to be a good place for the break! More when the inspiration strikes again!

Missy woke slowly the next morning, reluctant to leave her dream world for the complicated one she now inhabited. For the first time she had dreamt of her old life, back in the muggle dimension, and she wondered if her parents missed her, or if their lives had just gone on as if she had never been there. She did miss her friends and her little brother, and even her parents, who she knew had loved her despite their strict parenting style.

These thoughts played through her head as she rolled out of bed and strolled into her bathroom, her little pink shorts-and-tee pyjamas not quite doing enough to keep her warm in this big draughty castle. She shivered and crossed her arms, rubbing them to keep warm as she stepped in front of the sink to begin her morning routine. Her thoughts slammed back to the present as she looked into the mirror while brushing her teeth.

A harsh reminder of the night before stood out, red and oblong against the white skin high on her collarbone. She remembered Draco kissing her neck while they sat entwined in each other's arms on her couch, but she hadn't realized he had been that aggressive. A blush rose to her cheeks as she recalled silently opening her door and letting him back her into the sitting room, their eyes never breaking contact after _that kiss_. Missy hadn't started when her legs hit the couch behind her, and she had sighed as Draco had wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and lowered her to a sitting position. Their interlude had only lasted about a half an hour, but Missy had replayed it in her head over and over as she had tried to fall asleep the night before.

She wasn't usually the type of girl to kiss one boy one day, and another the next. The heat of the moment had come over her, and she had let things go a little further than she probably should have. Her head was also still reeling from the fact that her life had just been turned upside down.

Missy decided she would have to talk Hermione into another girl's night. She needed someone to talk to about all of this. She knew that Hermione would encourage her to pursue a relationship with Harry, but Missy wasn't in a place to have a relationship with either of them. Neither was she going to live like a nun. She just had to figure a way to tell both boys that she was keeping her options open at the moment.

With those heavy thoughts running through her head Missy prepared for her day, making sure to use a special concealer to the hickey Draco had left on her neck. She took her time eating her breakfast as she didn't have any where to be for the morning, sitting with the Ravenclaws so as to avoid both the boys on her mind.

Spending the morning in the library studying didn't appeal to her slightly melancholy mood, so she wandered to where she knew the entrance to her father's office was. Once she got there, she realized she didn't know the password to open the secret door. After trying all the passwords she could remember from the movies and all the types of candy she could think of, she was ready to give up. Just as she turned away she heard feet shuffling down the corridor, and she saw the man she had come to visit approaching.

"Artemis...I mean, Missy, how lovely to see you this morning," Dumbledore said genially. "What can I do for you? Everything is progressing well with your studies? No problems with the other students, I hope?"

Missy fought the urge to fold her hands behind her back like a student caught out breaking the rules. "No, Father, everything is going well. I am enjoying my classes, and the students have been very kind to me," she told him. "I just wanted to come by to talk to you, and realized I did not know the password to access your office."

"Would you like to come up and have a sweet with me, then?" the headmaster offered. At her nod he turned toward the alcove that was the entrance to his office, and then glanced back at his daughter. "Whenever you need to see me, you can always use your own password. It has been a special password for the last fifteen years, and will always allow you access." When Missy returned his gaze with a question in her eyes, he smiled sadly. "Your name, my dear. _Artemis_," he intoned softly, as stones began to move and a spiral staircase appeared.

He took his usual seat behind his large desk as Missy chose one of the chairs on the other side, but then he stood again and took the chair beside hers, turning to face her. "Sitting behind the desk, I feel like a headmaster, but today I am your father, not your teacher," he explained. "Now, what is it that is plaguing you, my dear? You seem troubled."

"Am I that obvious?" Missy sighed. Her father gave her a small smile and an encouraging nod. "I am just feeling a bit lost. I mean, I love it here, of course I do, but I was wondering about my family back home. I know they weren't my blood relatives, and they don't know about this world, but they did love me in their own way. Did they know I wasn't theirs? They never told me I was adopted or anything..."

Dumbledore gently took one of Missy's hands in his own as she trailed off. "It's all right, Artemis. It is natural that you have these feelings about the people who raised you. But you need not worry about their missing you, since they have been living under a spell for the last fifteen years. They have returned to the life they would have led had their own daughter not died in her infancy a few days before you were born. I am afraid you will not be able to return to them, my dear," the older man explained carefully.

"They...they don't remember me?" Missy choked out quietly.

"No, I am afraid not," her father returned softly. "I thought...were you not worried that they would miss you?"

Missy hastily swiped away a tear that was making its way down her cheek. "I know, of course I don't want them to worry, but..."

"But they were the people you thought were your parents and it is disconcerting to think of them not remembering you at all," he finished for her. Missy nodded. "It's all right to be disappointed that they do not remember you. Just remember that you do have two parents here that have always remembered you, every day, and are so grateful to have you back."

"I know you are here, and I am so glad to have you and Mother, finally. It's just a lot to take in, all at once, you know?" she said tearfully, wiping her nose.

Dumbledore looked down pensively at his hands folded in his lap. "Your mother and I may have underestimated the effect this sudden change would have on you. We had anticipated that by the time you were returned to us the Dark Lord would be defeated, and that we would have been able to prepare you for this world via the mirrors. Unfortunately with Voldemort still alive, it was too dangerous to contact you without giving away your location and connection to two of his most powerful enemies. We could not delay your return either, for as soon as the window opened on your fifteenth birthday, anyone could have brought you back to our world. This was our only option, to return you to Hogwarts and keep you as safe as we could."


End file.
